The Good
by ElexCube
Summary: As an overall good boy, this fic will follow Gumball Watterson and his family and friends as they go through adventures and mishaps. Time passes, pals. Dialogue heavy. General, for you might see a variety of genres on this one. (GumballxPenny — DarwinxCarrie) [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Morning - The Weekend Arc

DISCLAIMER: All references used in this fan fiction are not mine. I claim NOTHING of them.

A _The Amazing World of Gumball_ Fiction

 **THE GOOD** By ElexCube

 _Chapter One_

"THE MORNING"

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

 _*Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beekp! ...*_

Gumball woke from slumber as he sat up with a yawn. He opened his eyes and reached for the buzzing alarm clock to turn it off, ears flopped down. The twelve year-old cat then removed himself from the sheets, got out of bed, rubbed his sleep-drunk eyes, and glanced to his side at the alarm clock.

 **"FRI 6:20 AM MAR 12"**

Blob blop–* That sound came from the fishbowl just behind the time-indicator slash sleep-wrecker. Adjusting his sight, Gumball glanced over to his goldfish brother and saw him closing his mouth from a yawn, eyes still closed. As Darwin stood up from his sleeping position, Gumball said his first words that morning.

"Morning, Darwin." Gumball's ears perked up.

Darwin peeked behind his eyelids and saw his blue-furred brother standing in front of the drawers. "Good morning, Gumball." He also rubbed his eyes.

Gumball smiled at his brother before asking, "Sleep well, buddy?"

Darwin was about to say yes but instead his face lit up as if he remembered something. "Ooh! Ooh! I got this dream that..." He placed his fins on the rim of his bowl. "...you're a superhero with ice powers and you fought this giant..." He opened his fins wide to emphasize. "...blazing blocks of earth, it was kinda like a person though. It was like..." He stepped out of his bowl, stood on top of the drawers, and threw his hands animatedly. "...shooting fire balls around the city while it laughs like..." His face turned evil and with a deep grumbling voice he said, "HA...HA...Ha...ha... I WILL BURN YOU ALL TO THE GROUND!!!" slowly. He dropped the face and continued. "But then you came flying from the SKY and threw huge ice spikes at him! And you said..." With his best impression of Gumball with anger and determination, he said, "Stop right there, you monster! I have come to stop you from creating more chaos that may destroy this beloved city of mine!!" He dropped the impression, jumped down on a rug laying down below the drawer's side, and... continued. "Then— then the monster roared at you but you didn't flinch!" He stood on the rug and let some water on his body trickle down on it. "After that, y-you flew right in front of it and you sent a powerful blast of ice, snow, and wind right on its face! It was like..." He made a pose with his fins forward and created a spraying sound for two seconds. "And the monster was like..." He changed his pose to a sheilding position with his fins blocking his face and shifted his voice again. "NOOOOOooooo..." He returned to normal. "It froze and crumbled into pieces. Then you flew out of sight and the city was saved!" He jumped in front of Gumball and exclaimed, "Yeeeey...!!! And then... I woke up." Darwin said the last part anticlimactically and brightly smiled, finishing his story.

Gumball, who just stood there during the whole episode of Darwin's story, had a mild amusement on his face. "Huh... That's... that's well detailed if I should say. And... why me? Aren't you supposed to be the main character of your own dream?" He asked.

Darwin pondered for three seconds by looking up and placing a fin on his chin. He then turned to his brother and shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's not the same for all of us." He answered.

"Hmm... That's a point." Gumball said as he looked down and also placed a paw on his chin. He then let go of the matter. "But anyways... Dude, that dream was awesome. How do I look? What does my hero costume look like? Does it have a cape? What was my hero name? And I can fly?!" Gumball asked over-excitedly. "Answer me, bro! Answer me!!!" He grabbed Darwin's sides as he screamed that last part.

Darwin became slightly annoyed at that and slapped his brother to make him stop. "Dude, relax." Darwin said calmly as Gumball rubbed his cheek sheepishly with his ears down. "Let's go to the bathroom, I'll tell you the details later in the bus." He started to walk to the door.

Gumball's ears perked up again at that and said, "Okay." He followed his brother excitedly.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

A few moments later, they arrived and stood in front of the bathroom door. The sound of running water stopped them on their tracks, they figured that someone might be inside already. Gumball extended his arms to the door and knocked twice, just to make sure.

"Just a minute...!" Anais' muffled voice sounded from behind the door.

"Take your time...!" Gumball bellowed.

The blue cat and the goldfish just stood there for a few seconds waiting for their turn until Darwin broke out the silence.

"Dude, you seem on a very good mood today." Darwin informed his brother.

"Hmm... Well... I asked Penny for a date and she accepted it. We're going out tomorrow." Gumball beamed.

"Oh... That's why. Good luck with that." Darwin smiled for his brother.

"Thanks. So... how about you and Carrie?" Gumball asked.

"We're good." Darwin responded happily, remembering his ghost girlfriend, then an idea entered his mind. "You know what, I think I'll go ask her out too. It's been... three weeks since our last date."

"That's great, buddy. Everything's good about spending time with your S.O.." Gumball said the last part dreamily.

"What's S.O.?" Darwin questioned.

"Significant other. Duh..." Gumball sassed. The bathroom door suddenly opened showing Anais, their little pink rabbit sister, in her usual clothes.

"If you two are done talking about your lovelives, you can now use the bathroom." Anais said, with arms crossed and a playful expression.

The boys looked over to their sister. "And good morning to you too, little sis." Gumball said playfully.

"Good morning, Anais." Darwin greeted.

"Good morning, guys." Anais got out of the doorway and headed downstairs but without saying, "Hurry up or we will have breakfast without you two." to her brothers.

"Yes, Ma'am!" and "Roger that!" were heard after, which earned a giggle from Anais.

The boys then proceeded to do their morning routines which involve brushing their teeth, taking a quick shower, and dressing for the day. This was a typical morning inside the Watterson household. Members of the family go around and do their things with a couple of 'good morning' and 'sleep well?' aimed to each other. Then finally, everyone will gather around the dining table to eat breakfast together.

Speaking of breakfast, Nicole Watterson, the family's matriarch, prepared some eggs and bacon and marched to the table to arrange it, she hummed merrily as she did so. After finishing one of her morning routines, she called out to her whole gang. "Guys, breakfast is ready!" She was heard throughout the house.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Meanwhile in the living room area, Anais was sitting on the couch while tending on her backpack. She was reviewing her homework to check if she had made mistakes on it. While by the other end side of the couch, Richard Watterson, the family's patriarch, was wearing his work-out outfit and in a middle of a dance exercise that he's been copying from the TV. He has been like that for a few weeks after being taken to the hospital because of that cheese-butter-smeared-deep-fried-chicken-drumstick incident. He was adviced to go good regarding with his health. The father and daughter were just minding their own businesses when they heard a call from Nicole.

Anais looked over to where her Mom's voice came from. "Okay, Mom...!" She gave her homework one final look and with a satisfied smile, she put it back inside her bag.

"Be right there, _*pant*_ honey...!" Richard replied next. He was eager to eat breakfast with his family but still got to finish the dance routine.

Then thuds came from upstairs, it was the sound of the arrival of the last two members of the house. They carefully ran down the stairs before stopping at the bottom. "Yey! Breakfast!" Gumball and Darwin cheered before noticing their father, who was still facing the TV while flailing his hands in the air.

"Good morning, Mr. Dad!" Darwin spoke first.

"Morning, Dad. What's it for today?" Gumball said, eyeing the television.

"Good morning... sons... I think they say... they say it's still about... developing your stamina... _*wheeze*_ You guys go to the table... I'll be right there with you." Richard panted to his sons without taking his eyes off the screen.

Gumball and Darwin gave their affirmation and walked to the table where their Mom and little sister were already seated.

Nicole was reading newspapers when she saw the entrance of her sons, she was seated on the farthest end of the table facing the living room area. She immediately noticed the bright smiles on her sons' faces. "Good morning, sweeties. Anything's up? You guys seem to be excited about something." She said.

Gumball and Darwin placed themselves on their seats before the latter spoke. "Good morning, Mrs. Mom. It's nothing, Gumball's just excited for his date tomorrow." That earned a smile from Nicole and a surprised squeak from Gumball.

"Oh really...?" Nicole questioned playfully.

"Yes really." Anais inserted. She was seated on her high chair at the right far-end of the table. "I saw him yesterday floating around the hallway in glee after he asked Penny. He's got this dumb face on." She chuckled, remembering her brother's face yesterday.

"No, I didn't." Gumball denied. "And it's not any of your business, guys." Slightly annoyed, he decided to pour himself a glass of milk.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, we won't meddle, we're just... curious. That's all." Nicole said. Darwin and Anais nodded at that.

Richard, who heard the whole conversation, appeared from the living room, slightly sweaty. "That's right, son. And remember, if anything goes wrong when it comes to girls, you can always seek help from this _man_ here." Richard presented himself proudly as he sat himself on his seat between his eldest and youngest kid.

That earned a raised brow from the whole family. Gumball looked over to Darwin and found his brother equally puzzled, but Gumball noticed something on Darwin's face. He looked over to his Mom, who smiled and shook her head at what her husband had just said, and then to Anais, who shared a similar reaction with her mother. After looking at Anais, Gumball beamed and turned to his brother again. "Hey! I just noticed, you raise your right eyebrow while we raise our left brow." Gumball snickered. That earned a much less needed puzzlement for everyone.

"Really?" Darwin asked. He looked up and tried to spot his eyebrows.

"Yes." Gumball said and turn to his father quickly. "Anyways, Dad... I'll keep that in mind." He smiled as he pat his father's arm.

They ate their breakfast after that and continued to talk about anything that came up, which includes Gumball's date, Richard's exercises, Darwin's eyebrows, etc.. After the breakfast, each one of them put their plates and glasses on the sink. Nicole went upstairs to fetch her small sling bag. Richard was washing the dishes. The kids waited by the front door for their mother, Anais got her small backpack.

"So, guys, what are your activities today?" Anais asked her brothers as she bounced her backpack, knowing that they're both in the same class.

Gumball thought for a second. "Nothing much. Maybe a pop quiz by Miss Simian, which is more likely because she hasn't given us any of that this week." He replied.

"Man, I wonder what class it will be. Math? Science? History? I hope it's not history." Darwin squeaked worryingly.

"Well, good luck with that." She said. She don't know what it would be like to be on one of Miss Simian's class but glad that she skipped it because of her acceleration.

Nicole walked down the stairs towards her kids and shouted to the kitchen. "Richard, we will be off now. I'll be back around 3:00. Can you do some of the chores?" She opened the front door, looking at her husband's shadow in the kitchen.

"Yup, I'm on it!" Richard's voice came from the kitchen together with clattering sounds of the dishes. "Bye, honey!"

"Bye...!"

"Bye, kids!"

"Bye, Dad...!", "Bye, Mr. Dad."

Nicole held the door as her kids got outside. She noticed one of them stopped in front of her.

"Um, Mom. Can I ask you something?" Gumball looked up at his mother.

"Oh yes! Anything, dear. What is it?" Nicole answered.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

A few moments later, the Wattersons, minus Richard, left the house and walked through their front lawn, that has puddles of water around from the last night's rain, until they reached Nicole's car.

Nicole walked around the car as her kids stood there on the sidewalk. She stopped by the driver seat's door just enough to still see her kids over the car. "Do you guys need anything before I go?" She asked as she searched her bag for something.

"We're fine, Mom. Don't worry about us." Gumball smiled. His brother and sister nodded to their mother.

Nicole smiled at that. "Awww... You know I always do that to you guys. Well, have a nice day at school, sweeties." She waved her hand at them and with her car's key on hand she opened the car and sat on the seat. She reached over her shoulders to get the seatbelt. When buckled up, she inserted her key on the key slot, started the engine, and she looked over at her kids for the last time and waved them goodbye.

"Bye, Mom!", "Bye. Mrs. Mom." Gumball, Anais, and Darwin waved back at their mother.

The car then drove off leaving the Watterson siblings. They stood there in front of their house waving at their Mom's car until it was out of sight. They stopped waving and just stayed there for a moment.

"Hmmm... There still at least ten minutes before Rocky arrive. Why don't we go and say hi to Mr. Robinson." Gumball suggested then treaded the sidewalk towards the Robinson's.

Darwin and Anais eyed each other and just shrugged before following their big brother.

Meanwhile, Gaylord Robinson planned to decorate his yard. Being retired and all, he got to find something to do once in a while and some aesthetics would be good. He just got his decorative stones, one of the items he ordered, delivered to his house and was carrying them one by one from the sidewalk to his backyard. The rocks were not as heavy as they look like so Mr. Robinson managed to move them and now he was down to the last rock. He pulled his pants up, bent down, grabbed the rock, and lifted it with a grunt. "Phew, who's old now?" He chuckled and started to walk towards the backyard.

Gumball arrived at the facade of the Robinson's house and spotted Mr. Robinson carrying something. "Good morning, Mr. Robinson!" Greeted Gumball rather loudly.

Mr. Robinson jumped at that sudden call. "AAHH!!!" He screamed out of shock and fell on his back as he slipped on a puddle of water he was walking on. The rock he was holding went flying straight up.

The scene became in slow-mo as Gumball saw the rock flew right above Mr. Robinson. "Mr. Robinson, look out!!!" He dashed towards the laying Mr. Robinson and with a final look up at the rock that was about to go down he readied to jump. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Gumball sounded in a low slow-mo voice as he jumped right over Mr. Robinson.

 _*THUD*_ "OW!!!" Darwin's painful squeal filled the air.

Gumball landed with a roll before looking behind him. "Oh..." His eyes darted around and landed on his siblings.

Darwin was squashed by the rock. "I'm okay...!" He held up a thumbs up. While Anais shook her head before pointing at Mr. Robinson.

Gumball gave a meek smile then walked over to the old puppet on the ground. "Uh... Mr. Robinson?" Gumball approached carefully.

Then without warning, Mr. Robinson was suddenly on his feet like a puppet that was pulled up quickly, looking very enraged. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!" He shouted as he shook his whole body.

"Uhhh... Nothing, Mr. Robinson. Just came to say good morning." Gumball shrunk a little, smiling meekly.

Mr. Robinson glanced over to Darwin and Anais, they were still standing on the sidewalk.

"Good morning, Mr. Robinson." Darwin greeted cheerily. He held the stone on his fins.

"Hello, Mr. Robinson." Anais waved sweetly.

Mr. Robinson looked at Gumball again and he stared at the kid for a few seconds before sighing. He then looked back at Darwin and Anais and said, "Morning." plainly, he then turned his attention to Gumball again. "And if it's nothing, then leave me alone. I got some... things to do." He was back to his usual crabby demeanor. He went to Darwin and got the decorative stone from him. He quickly walked towards his narrow sideyard leading to the backyard.

"Okay. Have a nice day, Mr. Robinson." Gumball started to walk to his siblings but then he stopped. "Uh, Mr. Robinson." He called.

Mr. Robinson stopped on his tracks. "What?" He said, irritated.

Gumball clasped his hands together before saying, "Sorry I startled you, when you fell on your back. I hope you're not hurt." He apologized.

The retired old puppet was taken aback a bit by that. "I'm fine, kid. Don't sweat it." He replied and continued to walk.

Gumball smiled after knowing that and ran back at their waiting spot for the school bus. When he arrived at that spot where his siblings were already at, he immediately asked his brother. "Dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine, bro. That rock's not as heavy as it looks like." Darwin reasoned.

"It's made of synthetic materials. So, it's mostly plastic." Anais commented. "Anyways, is Mr. Robinson okay? That was quite a fall." She asked.

"He said he's fine so don't worry about it, he's Mr. Robinson after all." Gumball said as a matter-of-factly. "And I think he forgave me."

"Uh-huh... Dude, I surely think that he hates you." Anais informed.

"Nah... He's just like that because he's got no friends. That's what we're here for." Gumball putted his arms around Darwin's shoulders, who nodded at Gumball's statement.

"We will become BFFs!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Anais said, knowing that there's no point of talking to her brothers about the subject. She sighted the school bus approaching from the distance.

Removing his arms around Darwin, Gumball said, "Man, I think I should make up to Mr. Robinson." An idea came into him. "Oh! I know! . . ."

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Gumball talked to Darwin about the idea on how to make up to their favorite neighbor. The school bus came to a stop in front of the Watterson siblings before it's door opened for them. Anais hopped in first.

"...so, yeah. I think he won't turn us down. You're up to it, buddy?" Gumball asked to Darwin before following his sister inside the bus.

"Count. Me. In." Darwin stressed with a nod, following Gumball.

Inside the bus, the school bus driver saw the first one to enter the bus at this stop. "Hi, Anais." Rocky greeted.

"Hi, Rocky." Anais gave a small wave and smile before stepping deeper inside the bus.

Rocky then turned his attention to the Watterson boys. "Hey, guys." He offered a palm.

"Hi, Rocky-dude." Gumball said as he gave Rocky a high five.

"Hey, Rocky." Darwin said and slapped his fin on Rocky's hand.

The two then walked towards their seat. On their way, they exchanged some high fives and some pleasantries with some of the guys while the girls just ignored them, except Molly who gave them a wave which they did return.

Gumball stopped by a certain seat occupied by a certain orange fairy and his one and only girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald. "Hi, Penny" Gumball greeted dreamily.

"Hi, Gumball" Penny giggled at the face Gumball was giving to her. She bent down and gave a little peck on her blue cat's cheek.

Gumball was ecstatic.

Meanwhile, Darwin also got his stop-by-seat and now he was smiling at his girlfriend. "Hello, Carrie." He adorably said.

Carrie blushed at that before she replied, "Hello, Darwin." She flew down and gave her goldfish a kiss on his cheek.

Darwin smiled wider and said, "Talk to you later at school. I got something to tell you."

Carrie became a little excited at that. "Okay. At lunch?" She asked.

"Lunch it is." Darwin said, waved at his girl, and continued to walk to his seat. As he did so, he saw Gumball by Penny's seat.

"We'll talk later at school, Gumball. You go to your seat, it's not safe to remain standing on a moving vehicle." Penny informed.

"Yeah— Yeah, your right." Gumball paused. "See you later, Penny." He started to walk towards the back of the bus.

Darwin stop by Penny's. "Hi, Penny." He smiled.

"Oh hi, Darwin." Penny replied.

Darwin continued to walk, he waved.

"Bye, Darwin." Penny gave a small wave.

Gumball and Darwin reached their seat. It was at the back of the bus. They sat there with Anais between them. The trip to school was pretty much uneventful. Until. . . .

"Hey, guys! What does the pig's tail say when it wakes up every morning?" Banana Joe asked out of nowhere. That caught some attentions.

"It say 'I'll go back to sleep. It's TW-EARLY.'" Banana Joe quipped then went into a laughing fit.

Everyone looked at other before deciding to ignore the matter. Some didn't got the joke but there are some, like Tobias, that contained their laughter.

Darwin got his right eyebrow raised. "I don't get it."

"It's tw-early! Ha!" Gumball laughed.

The ride went peacefully after that episode until they reached their eventual destination: Elmore Junior High.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

A.N. — Hello everybody, **ElexCube** here. This is my first fic, actually my first written story, so bear with my writing style. And also I'm not an English speaking individual. I'll get better soon. So, I hope you enjoy this one.

Please leave some comments, even negative ones, suggestions, and an advice or two maybe.

Don'tMindMe! You— You go back to doing what you are doing. XD


	2. The Answer Key - The Weekend Arc

DISCLAIMER: All references used in this fan fiction are not mine. I claim NOTHING of them.

A _The Amazing World of Gumball_ Fiction

 **THE GOOD** By ElexCube

 _Chapter Two_

"THE ANSWER KEY"

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

 _*high pitch screech~ KSSHHH!!*_

The school bus rolled to a stop in front of Elmore Junior High. The bus' door opened allowing its passengers to hop out. Bobert was the first to get out. He flew out using his thrusters and went straight inside the school carrying a black box on his metal hands. Tobias got out next and ran after Bobert carrying thick sheets of paper.

Carmen hopped out the bus, on her right hand was a string connected to a green balloon with a face that was her boyfriend, Alan.

"Tobias and Bobert seem to be in a hurry." Alan said to his cactus girlfriend while looking a Tobias, who was struggling to open the school's entrance door.

"I don't know. Maybe it's about their science project. They were late for yesterday's submission." Carmen's soft voice spoke then she started to walk with her boyfriend.

Idaho jumped out the bus and marched towards the entrance, looking very aggravated.

Juke and William got out of the bus talking to each other. Juke was laughing and William was bouncing up and down as if he was also laughing.

Penny and Leslie exited next followed by the rest of the girls behind them. Then Jamie, Anton, Joe, Clayton, Sussie, the Eggheads, Ocho, and Clare exited after Penny's group.

The last ones to get out of the bus was the Wattersons since they were seated at the back of the vehicle.

". . . . And then you flew away. I tried to look up but the sun's too bright, I can't even tell which direction you went. So, yeah, that's it." Darwin finished his tale as he and his sibs exited the bus.

"Awesome." Gumball commented, he was staring ahead and clearly imagining Darwin's story.

"That's— that's surprisingly detailed If I should say." Anais said, wondering.

"I know, right." Gumball chuckled.

"And why Gumball?"

"He asked that too. I said I don't know." Darwin shrugged to Anais.

"Hey, let's get moving. Better not be late." They quicken their pace after Gumball's reminder, heading to the school's entrance as the bus drove away behind them.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Richard Watterson was a wise guy. If there's nothing to do, he do nothing. If there's nothing to eat inside the house, he eat outside. If he's too lazy to go outside, he'll just go for delivery.

Richard was alone sitting on the family couch since the rest of the family has their places to go. He held the TV remote on his right paw and changed the channel every two seconds. By the bored look on his face, it seemed like there was nothing interesting on it.

"Muuuhhh..." He moaned. He turned off the television and sat straight on the couch. He then put his fists on his waist. "Hmmm..." He was thinking of what he can do. He grabbed his stomach and nodded. He was not hungry. He looked up at the wall clock and then down at a piece of paper on the coffee table. He picked up the paper and read it. After a few seconds, he shrugged. "Naahh..." He stood up, walked around the couch, paced towards the door between the stairs and the front door, and entered it. It was his and his wife's room. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the bed and went under the covers.

If there's nothing interesting on the TV, he sleep. Richard Watterson was a wise guy after all.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Gumball and Darwin was getting some things on their lockers. Fifteen minutes before the first bell and they were taking their time.

"Hey dude, watch this." Gumball faced Darwin. He held up a book in front of his face, opened it, and after a second he slowly lowered it so Darwin can see half of his face. But his head was missing. He then raised to book again, closed it, and uncovered his face. His head was there again. "Ta-da!" He gestured his paws wide.

"Woah... Freaky... How'd you do that?!" Darwin reacted.

Gumball shook his head. "The magician never reveals his secrets, Darwin." He stated and smiled smugly.

Unbeknownst to them, Leslie was standing a few feet behind Gumball with a horrified expression on his face.

"Hey, bro. Check this out." Darwin said. He got a pen from his locker, showed it to Gumball, then with his right fin he held it behind his head, out of Gumball's sight. He wiggles his fin and suddenly the pen poked out of his mouth. He moved his right fin from his back, showed to Gumball that it was empty, and got the pen from his mouth. "Ta-da!" He shouted.

Directly behind Darwin, Idaho was standing while looking up at Darwin's back side. With a blank expression, he just turned around and walked away.

Gumball laughed softly. "D-Dude, how did you do that?" He asked.

Darwin also shook his head and said. "Nope, true magicians never reveal their secrets, dear brother." He smiled smugly.

They laughed after that and when there were done, Tobias approached them casually.

"Hey, guys. Wanna know something great?" Tobias said in his usual cool demeanor.

Gumball and Darwin turned to Tobias. "Sure, dude. What's up?" Darwin asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what is up, my fish friend. That up is this." Tobias said and showed them a paper. He handed it to Darwin.

Darwin held the paper showing a list of questions with answers on his fins. "What's with this? Is this a survey?" Darwin asked.

"Nuh-uh. Look closely." Tobias pointed at the paper.

Darwin did as said. "Hey, the questions are about yesterday's history lesson. Wait. Is this an answer key?!"

"Answer key?" Gumball pulled the paper from Darwin and looked at it.

"Yeah. Apparently, Miss Simian will give us a pop quiz later on our history class." Tobias said.

Gumball looked at Darwin with a smile. "Told you." He said.

"Why does it have to be on history?" Drawin downcasted.

"You'll be fine, buddy." Gumball said to his brother before turning to their multicolored friend. "Anyhow... How did you get this, Tobias?" He held up the paper.

Tobias started. "Get this. Me and Bobert was inside Miss Simian's office presenting our science project, we didn't make it on yesterday's submission so... Miss Simian gave us another chance. So while we were—"

"WHAT?!! You didn't make to on yesterday's submission of your science projects so Miss Simian—" Darwin reacted before Gumball stopped him.

"Let me get the point for you, Darwin." Gumball pointed out to Darwin calmly before turning to Tobias and said, "WHAT?!! Miss Simian gave someone a SECOND chance?!!!" His face contorted into shock.

Collective gasps sounded from around them. They turned their heads to know who gasped after hearing Gumball's statement but to their confusion, no one was around. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"You can continue." Gumball said to Tobias.

"So..." Tobias began.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Ten minutes earlier, Tobias and Bobert was in front of their monkey teacher's table presenting their late project. They had just finished their explanation and Miss Simian was now looking intently at the black box she was holding on her right arm. The box was about eight inches on all dimensions and was deep black in color, it was so black that light doesn't reflect on it.

"Hmmm... Interesting..." Mis Simian said with a hand on her hairy chin.

Tobias stood there beside Bobert after their presentation as they wait for their work to be graded. A paper sitting on top of a stack of books caught his attention. He carefully eyed the piece of article as to not be noticed by his teacher. He noticed that the paper contained some questions familiar to him and with answers. He recalled that the questions were from their previous history class lesson. He thought that it maybe was a quiz of some sort but he also recalled that Miss Simian didn't announce anything about an upcoming quiz. Thinking that it was a pop quiz, he immediately formed a plan on his mischievous mind.

"Okay." Miss Simian's voice caught Tobias' attention. "I'll give it a B." That made her students' face lit up. "But, I'll give you two a C minus for passing it late." She said and put down the box she was holding below her desk. "Now, go to your classroom! Class'll start in fifteen minutes. Now, I need another round of coffee." She picked up her mug, walked around her desk towards her office's door, and got outside.

Once the three million year-old monkey was out of the room, Bobert robotically said, "That's acceptable." He sharply turned to Tobias. "Thanks to you." His eye shifted indicating annoyance.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Dude!"

"Never mind, it has already been concluded. Let's just proceed to our classroom." Bobert said as he began to trudge towards the door.

Tobias sighed and did a side glance at Bobert. Seeing that Bobert was facing away, he quickly snatched the paper he was eyeing earlier. "Yeah, man. I know you'll understand." He said as he followed Bobert out.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

"So... What are you gonna do with this now?" Darwin asked gesturing to the paper he was holding.

"Bro, pffft! Isn't it obvious." Tobias snagged the paper from Darwin's fin. "Dude, that pop quiz was a hundred percent spoiled now." He said s he pointed on the paper. "So... What do you say?"

"Dude, I think that's a bad idea. That's definitely cheating." Gumball said straightforwardly.

Darwin faced his brother. "I don't know, man. It's very tempting." He then looked longingly at the paper Tobias was holding.

"Darwin, trust me. It'll just end up badly." Gumball said with a tinge of seriousness on his voice.

"Pffft. If you don't want to, it's your choice. I'm gonna ask the other dudes. See 'ya." Tobias waved before leaving.

After Tobias left, Darwin turned to his brother, who was getting something out of his locker. "Dude, what just happened? Usually when something like that comes around you'll immediately join in. What's with you today?" He questioned Gumball then began digging on his own locker.

Gumball got two books and a pen before closing his locker. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I just felt like... it's the right thing to do. Whoops!" He dropped his pen and it rolled below the lockers. "Aww come on!" He reacted with a frustrated hand gesture. Seeing that his hands are too big to fit under the lockers, he sighed. "Well, that goes my favorite pen. Hey, Darwin, got any spare pen?" He asked.

Darwin, now was carrying two books, closed his locker before replying. "No, dude. Got only one." He waved the pen he was holding.

"Bummer." Gumball clicked his tongue. "Come on, dude. Let's go to the room, maybe someone in there will let me borrow a pen from them." He started to walk to their classroom's direction. Darwin followed after him.

A few seconds of marching had pass before Gumball said. "You know... we can use our study hall time to be ready for that pop quiz." He suggested.

"Hmmm... That could work." Darwin agreed.

"Great! Library it is then." Gumball said.

They continued to walk casually after that with smiles on their faces. Everything's good.

"Woah— woah...!!" Gumball and Darwin screamed as they began to slid-slide on the floor. They struggled to regain their balance but after a few feet of sliding, Gumball fell face first on the floor, his books leapt out of his hands. Meanwhile, Darwin managed to steady himself standing.

"You good, bro?" Darwin asked as his sliding slowly came to a stop a feet or two from Gumball's landing pad.

"Ow..." Came Gumball's muffled reply.

"Hey, guys." Rocky appeared from a nearby closet. "What are you doin'? I am about to place this slippery sign on over..." He walked over to Gumball. "...here. There!" Rocky chuckled after placing the sign right before Gumball's head.

Gumball lifted his face from the ground and gasped in some air. With a not so bruised face he said, "Next time, be quick about it."

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Nicole Watterson was inside her office cubicle typing away on her computer when the telephone rang.

She answered the call and began, "Yes... Good morning, Nicole Watterson speaking." She said while looking at her computer screen. Her face then turned into a confused one. "Uuhhh... No, Sir. This is not Danny Dale's Pizza—" She paused and murmurs are heard from the phone head. "Wai— Wait, Sir— . . . If you could just—" She paused again, looking clueless. "My manager...?" She looked around her. "Uh... No, Sir." She paused again, listened for a couple of seconds to the person on the other end of the line, then grew irritated and sighed. "I don't have time for this." She muttered before reaching for the flip note and a pen on her desk. "Yes, Sir. Can I take your order now?" She deadpaned and started scribbling on her note. "Uh-huh... uh-huh... And address?" She scribbled more. "Okay, thank you, Sir. Please wait for your order patiently." She dropped the phone to where it came from and picked it up again before punching a number. She waits for the other side to answer her call.

"Hello...! Danny Dale's Pizza, what's your order?" Larry's voice was heard from the phone.

"Hi!" Nicole said with fake enthusiasm. "Let me have two orders of pepperoni pizza and bacon pizza both with extra cheese." She read on her note. "And please deliver them to 67 Thoper Drive. Thank you...!" She immediately hung up the phone and sighed.

"I didn't know that we take pizza orders now, Ms. Watterson." That voice came from behind Nicole and her one and only boss, Mr. Yoshida.

Nicole tensed up on her seat.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

"Hey, Clayton. Got any spare pen for me to borrow."

"Uuuhhh... I left them home. You see I got this five sets of very expensive tech pens. But my mom won't let me open them. Not even one. So, yeah, sorry, dude." Clayton said.

Gumball was about to say something before decided to just ignore what he heard.

"Hey, Carrie. Do you have a spare pen?"

Carrie turned to Gumball and slowly shook her head with a blank expression.

"Hey Sussie. Can I borrow a—"

A pen jumped out of Sussie's mouth and landed on her desk, covered with saliva. "Yes...?" She said.

Gumball looked at the pen with mild disgust. "Nothing, just passing by and saying hi." He smiled at the girl.

"Well, hi then." Sussie waved at Gumball.

Gumball waved and backed away. He continued to wander around for a pen. He then saw two pens sitting on top of a desk. But that desk was occupied by Tina.

Gumball approached. "Hey... Tina." He called agitatedly.

Tina noticed Gumball looking at her pens and moved them on the farther end of her desk.

"I'll just gonna... go there." Gumball pointed on his right and went there.

Gumball started to walk back to his seat when an orange hand holding a pen stopped him from his tracks. He looked up and saw his girlfriend.

"Need a pen, Gumball?" Penny asked.

Gumball facepalmed. "Of course! Why I didn't ask my girlfriend first?!" He said to no one.

Penny giggled. "Here you go, dummy." She offered the pen to Gumball.

Gumball joyfully accepted and took the pen. "Thanks, Penny. I lost my favorite pen earlier, the one you gave me, I lost it under the lockers... Sorry." He softly apologized.

"It's okay. Keep that one for me, will 'ya?" Penny smiled.

"Okay." Gumball smiled back.

RING~~~~~*

"Oh! You better get to your seat, Gumball." Penny said as she sat in her own seat.

"Oh— Yeah." Gumball gave a small wave before walking to his desk.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Two class periods later . . . .

"You may be wondering why the two of the most flammable substances existing, Hydrogen and Oxygen, when bonded becomes H2O or water, a universal solvent and a universal fire extinguisher." Miss Simian spoke to her class. "It's all because of . . . ."

Meanwhile, Gumball was preoccupied at doodling on his notebook. He drew an adequate picture of a peanut shaped figure with antlers poking at its top. He was smiling like a dork. He then heard a muffled cry from the outside world but ignored it. He heard it again.

"WATTERSON!!!"

"AHH!!" Gumball snapped out from unreality and glanced up to see Miss Simian's face in front of him. "Miss Simian."

"Watterson, what are you doing? You NOT listening to my class." The teacher said before looking down on Gumball's notebook.

Gumball noticed this and quickly folded his notebook close. "N-Nothing. Just... Just thinking about something." He reasoned.

Miss Simian stared at the blue cat for a few moments. Then, with a stone face, she slowly said, "What is the most reactive element on the table?"

Gumball was surprised a bit by the sudden question. "Uuuhh... That's Fluorine." He answered.

Miss Simian kept staring at Gumball after she got the answer. "Correct." She finally said.

 _*RING~~~~~*_ The school bell rung signaling that it was already lunchtime.

Miss Simian turned to her whole class. "Class dismissed." She then walked over to her desk, picked up her items, and strolled to the door.

Throughout the school, students began flowing out of their rooms.

Gumball and Darwin stopped by their lockers again to put away their stuff. "Hey, Darwin. Did you notice? Something's off with Miss Simian. I haven't gotten any insult from her this week." Gumball said as he rotated his locker's knob lock.

"Bro, not just towards you. She just gave Bobert and Tobias a chance to pass their science project." Darwin said as he opened his locker.

Gumball put away his book inside his locker before facing Darwin with a worried expression. "Dude, this might be bad."

"What?" Darwin close his locker. "What wrong with Miss Simian trying to be reasonable?"

A thunder-like sound emanated through the hallway they were at and the lights flickered for a second. Gumball and Darwin tried to look around to find the cause of what just happened.

"That's what I'm talking about." Gumball said. "Say that again."

"Huh? What part? Miss Simian being reasonable?" Darwin asked.

It happened again but now a light bulb popped near them.

"Hah— !" Came Gumball and Darwin's startled squeak.

Gumball chuckled nervously. "Let's just... not talk about it... for now."

Darwin nodded. "Let's just go to the cafeteria."

"Yeah..." Gumball said.

They slowly walked away from their lockers as they watched the ceiling.

 _*POP!!*_ Another bulb popped.

"EEEK!!" Startled, Gumball and Darwin ran.

Meanwhile, behind the nearest door, a group of students was testing their new sets of bass drums.

"Guys! I said... bang them at the same time! Okay?" The leader said. "Again! In one... two... three!"

The group didn't do it at the same time. A rolling sound came, like a thunder, then a sound of facepalm was heard.

Meanwhile, outside the school maintenance room, Principal Brown was waiting for something. He looked at his clock just before the lights flickered again.

"Hmmm... I maybe should've seek a professional for this." The hairy principal said.

The maintenance room door opened showing Rocky with small patches of burned fur on his smoking body. He wobbles on his feet. "Principal Brown... I think it's time to find a professional for this." He then passed out.

Principal Brown heard this and sighed. He then turned around to leave, got out his phone, pressed some buttons on it, and placed it on his ear, all while muttering something about expenses.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

A.N. — Here's chapter two! Actually, I've already finished writing chapter three but maybe I'll upload it next week.

This fic actually doesn't have a fixed plot. Maybe I will get something to do about it along the way? I don't know.

So, what do you think? Comments, suggestions, and advices please.

And super thanks to **JokJoni** for reviewing my first chapter. Thanks for the advice! Hihi.

Don'tMindMe! Buh-bye! XD

— **ElexCube**


	3. The Lunch - The Weekend Arc

DISCLAIMER: All references used in this fan fiction are not mine. I claim NOTHING of them.

A _The Amazing World of Gumball_ Fiction

 **THE GOOD** By ElexCube

 _Chapter Three_

"THE LUNCH"

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

The cafeteria doors bursted wide open after being harshly pushed by the entering Gumball and Darwin Watterson. The lights in the hallway behind them flickered.

"Okay... So you're worried that it might end like when Mr. Dad got a job? You sure about that?" Darwin asked.

"Uh-huh. Isn't it obvious? It's against the law of this world, Darwin." Gumball said. "Certain words are just not meant to describe Miss Simian."

"What certain words? Like good, kind, or reasonable?"

"Yeah... Everything around those words." Gumball said while circling his hands in the air. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

The two then marched over to the kitchen counters, got their trays, and line themselves at the end of the queue. Apparently, Mr. Small was manning the kitchen that day.

"There you go." Mr. Small, wearing some hairnet and kitchen gloves, said as he poured some food on Teri's tray.

A few minutes later, it was Gumball and Darwin's turn. Gumball stepped forward and talked to their school guidance counselor.

"Hey there, Mr. Small. Wait... Don't tell me you've gone all natural again by not putting preservatives and seasonings on the food?" Gumball queried.

"Ho no no no no... I learned my lesson, guys. I understand that my lifestyle doesn't suit well for everybody." Mr. Small said with his usual hippyish demeanor.

"Phew... That's great. Don't want to see raw food everywhere between the walls and floor of this place again." Gumball wiped an imaginary sweat. "Remember that food fight, Darwin?" He asked, looking at his side to his brother.

"Yeah, I remember you threw the first—"

"I... shouldn't have asked." Gumball interrupted.

"So... instead, I just put some good vibes on the lunch today." Mr. Small gestured his hands.

Gumball hesitated at that. "I... think I don't want to know what those good vibes are. Anyways..." He held up his tray and smiled. "Help me, Mr. Small."

"Okay." Mr. Small then got to work. Using some serving spoon and tongs, he said, "A serving of sphagetti with meatballs with carrot slices and mashed potato at the side."

After Gumball and Darwin got their lunch and paid for it, they left the queue and paced towards the tables holding their trays.

"Hey, Darwin." Gumball started.

"Yes?" Darwin responded.

"How about we switch seats?"

"What?"

"You go to Penny while I go to Carrie." Gumball smirked.

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know... to see their faces?" Gumball said, chuckling.

"You know I can't do that. Carrie's my girlfriend, not Penny. She's *your* girlfriend."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Darwin."

"Your welcome."

Gumball sighed. "Naive tendencies..."

"What—"

"So!" Gumball stopped walking. "In the study hall later?"

"Okay..." Darwin said, raising his right eyebrow.

"Later, buddy." Gumball said before leaving Darwin.

"Hmmm..." Darwin looked at his departing brother before turning the other way, thoughts running on his fish mind.

When Darwin reached the table where Carrie at, only two tables away from where he and Gumball parted, he just set his tray on the table an hopped on the chair. He didn't even noticed his girlfriend waving at his arrival. Carrie noticed that Darwin with pouty face, she got to ask.

"Anything wrong, Darwin?"

Carrie's soft concern-filled voice reached Darwin's ears. "Oh, nothing." The goldfish said. "I was just thinking of the possibility of Gumball having a liking on you." He smiled to his girlfriend.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Meanwhile, Gumball was on his way to his and his girlfriend's seat when he passed by a table occupied by Juke and William.

Juke said something to William in his native language then after he was done talking, he just stared at William's eye as if waiting for a reply. Seemed like William said something funny and inaudible to Juke because they shared a laugh after a few moments.

Gumball watched the exchange as he walked by and it left him with a lot of bewilderment. "Juke and William understand each other?" He said under his breath.

"Gumball!"

Still puzzled, Gumball looked up to her girlfriend. Seeing her waving at him, he quikened his pace and reached the table in no time.

"Hey, Penny." He placed his tray on the table before sitting himself beside the shapeshifter girl.

"What's in mind? You seemed to be thinking about something." Penny asked.

"Huh? Oh! Never mind that. It's nothing."

"Okay..." Penny said. Staring at her boyfriend for a few seconds and knowing that the cat wasn't lying, she smiled before saying, "If you say so..." She then turned her attention to her lunch.

Gumball noticed his girlfriend's smile, curious, he asked, "What? What are you smiling about?"

Deciding to tease her boyfriend, Penny's smile grew wider. "Nothing." She picked up her fork, used it to get a carrot slice, and chewed on it, still not glancing to Gumball.

"No it's not. Why are you smiling?" Gumball persisted, bending forward to find his girlfriend's eyes.

Penny swallowed the carrot she ate, deciding to not respond.

"Hey. Penny. Penny! Woo-hoo... Hey! Penny? Pe—nny. Penny? Babe? Hey... Orange? Hey, Sweet Orange. Sour?— No no, not sour.— Hey, Penny!" Gumball did everything to make her girlfriend look at him, he almost climbed on top of the table, but he ended up giving a sigh. As he was now watching his girlfriend twirl her fork on her sphagetti, Gumball figured what he had to do. Raising his right finger and with a grin, he reached to the spot right under Penny's arm and poked there.

"EEEPP!!!!!"

Some students, especially on the surrounding tables, looked over at the source of that startled shriek. Penny was covering her mouth with shock-filled face while Gumball retracted his arm and was wearing a winner smirk. Their faces faltered when they noticed the eyes on them. They shrunk on their seats, blushing madly.

With his ears down in embarrassment, Gumball said to the onlookers. "H-Hey, guys. Nothing much here. Hehe. Don't... mind us." He chuckled.

Everyone got back to what they were doing after Gumball said that.

Gumball glanced at his girlfriend who was looking down, had her hands between her legs, and with a very flustered face. Putting his hands on the tables's edge, he said, "Penny? I'm sorry... I did that." with ears down now in regret.

Penny snapped out of her embarrassment and looked at her blue cat fondly. "It's okay. I'm not mad." She smiled.

"Really? I promise I won't do it again." Gumball promised.

Giggling softly, Penny replied "I didn't say you can't do it anymore. Just— Just not with other people around. Okay?"

"Okay." Chuckling, he added, "Atleast now I know where to poke at if we ever had a tickle fight." Gumball smiled.

Penny raised an eyebrow, and quipped back. "Well, since you already knew my 'best tickle spot'..." She quoted. "...isn't it fair if I know where is yours too?"

"Well, good luck with that. I don't have any." Gumball confidently said before

"I'm sure there is. Everyone has." Penny said back. Glancing to her tray, she remembered that they were in the middle of lunchtime. "Okay, enough talking. The food's getting cold." She informed to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about this one." Gumball said as he pulled his tray closer to him.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

"And what if doing that makes him miserable and— and he ends up hating ME! I'm gonna be a horrible brother!!!!! Aaaahhhh...!!!" Taking a spoonful of mashed potato and shoving it in his mouth, Darwin cried to her girlfriend. "Who am I to keep Gumball from being happy?! I'm just his adoptive-brother!" He cried again.

Meanwhile, Darwin was talking about the possibility of his brother taking a liking at his girlfriend, and now was crying about what he was gonna do if that possibility was real.

"Darwin, I think you're exaggerating. Why don't you just ask your brother about it?" Carrie patiently adviced.

Hearing that, Darwin suddenly came back to normal. Smiling, he said, "You're right! I'll go ask him." He dropped his spoon and jumped down from his seat. "Just a minute." He said to Carrie before leaving.

Carrie just shook her head and gave a little smile. Looking down at Darwin's tray, she noticed that he had barely touched it, half of the mashed potato was eaten and the sphagetti and carrots were almost untouched. The table in front of her was empty, since she was a ghost and can't eat, she didn't bother getting food. But ever since she and Darwin became a couple, they had shared lunches. Darwin would get his lunch, sat with her, eat half of his food, and let her posses him then eat the rest of their lunch. Her ability to posses people had improved, she now have a better control of her urges. They both agreed of doing this. Carrie would get a chance of tasting food while Darwin will still get his lunch and help his girlfriend. Win-win for them.

"WHAT?!!!" A faint shout from distant sounded and it was unmistakably Gumball's.

Carrie looked over to the other side of the cafeteria and saw Penny looking curiously at Gumball and Darwin. Gumball was talking to his brother with a frown and was moving his hands animatedly. Carrie saw her boyfriend smiled and Gumball put his hands on his waist before nodding. Then, Darwin said something, waved, and began walking back.

When Darwin got back, he immediately sat and looked over to her girlfriend.

"So... What did Gumball say?" Crossing her arms, Carrie questioned Darwin.

Darwin opened his mouth to explain. . . .

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Meanwhile, Gumball just finished explaining to Penny what happened and now waiting for his girlfriend's reply.

Penny gave a look before speaking. "So... You invited Darwin to do a prank by sitting with each other's girlfriend?"

Gumball sheepishly nodded. "Yeah... And of course, Darwin refused."

"And he misunderstood? That's a typical Darwin." Penny chuckled.

"I know, right?" Chuckling, Gumball tried to subject. "Anyways—"

"Oooooohhhhh...!!!!" That hoot was from Anais, and her cute little cheer caught some attentions around.

Gumball and Penny looked behind them and saw the 4-year old pink rabbit trudging towards them while holding a paper and doing some sort of dance.

Anais stopped by at her brother's seat before whooping. "Who's got the A plus...?! I got the A plus!" She announced as she delivered a kick and a punch to the air.

Penny watched this in confusion at first but then figured what was happening and to her expect, Gumball jumped out of his seat and joined his little sister.

Gumball made a pose and pointed at Anais with both hands. "Who's got the A plus?!"

"I got the A plus!" Anais responded by showing Gumball the paper she was holding, written on top was a big red encircled A.

"Did they got an A plus?!"

"I got the *only* A plus!!"

"You got the only A plus!!"

"I got the only A plus!!"

"You got an A plus!!"

"I got an A plus!!"

"YEEEY...!!" Gumball and Anais finished their exchange before doing a robot dance with making _*bzzzt bzzzt*_ sound as they move, not minding the looks they were getting.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

"YEEEY...!!" Darwin shouted on his seat, fins raised. He finished talking about the previous issue with his girlfriend.

Carrie startled a bit by that. "Darwin? What happened?"

With fins still raised, he answered. "I don't know. I just felt like doing it." He lowered his fins. "Okay, your turn now."

"Okay... You ready?"

Darwin opened his fins. "Always ready for you, Carrie." With his adorable smile.

A slight blush appeared on Carrie's face. "If you say it." Then she flew right into Darwin's body.

Darwin felt the strange sensation again as his body's control was taken from him. After two seconds, Darwin cannot move and he can't see nothing. But he knew that this was normal and Carrie was now in him. Darwin was now inside his own head, restricted and... not that isolated.

"You okay, Darwin?" Carrie's voice came from every direction.

"I'm fine!" Darwin called out.

"Just making sure. I'm gonna eat now, okay?"

"Okay! Take your time!" Darwin said. He was always so happy knowing that he was helping his girlfriend fulfill one of her wishes. As he was now tasting the meatballs and sphagetti sauce, he remembered something that he planned to do.

"Hey, Carrie." Darwin gently called.

"Yes? Is something wrong? I can go out now if you like." Carrie asked.

"No no no, everything's fine." Immediately replying, he added. "I was just gonna ask you something."

"Okay? What is it?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? If your not busy, I mean."

"It has been three weeks since our last one so... Would you like to go?"

Darwin waited for a response but after three seconds, nothing came. "Carrie?" Suddenly, the sensation he felt earlier came back and he can move and see again. He felt something on his cheek and looked at the direction.

Carrie kissed Darwin before saying, "I would love to." with a gentle smile and a slight blush.

Darwin was ecstatic.

The ghost and goldfish couple spent some more moments to talk and laugh with each other, particularly about the upcoming date.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

Gumball and Penny finished their lunch and was now walking towards the kitchen counters to return their trays. They put the trays into a bin designated for the used ones, which will be collected later for washing. They then proceed to wash their had on the sinks the cafeteria have. After they soaped, rinsed, and dried their hands, they both turned to each other.

"Let's go?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Grabbing Penny's hand without second thought, Gumball smiled.

Penny giggled. "Gumball..."

The cat and the fairy began walking towards the cafeteria doors. As the pace, they exchange gestures with some of their classmates.

"You excited for tomorrow?"

Gumball caught by the question from his girlfriend. "Of course I am. 'Bout you?"

"Hmm-hmm... Oh about choosing a place, my Dad talked about this—" A blue-furred finger stopped Penny.

As they reached the door, Gumball said, "Shhh.. Don't worry about it, Penny. I'll handle it." confidently. Letting go of Penny's hands, he pushed the door and held it open for his girl.

For a second, Penny gave thought about what Gumball had said. Almost everytime Gumball said that he will handle things, it always resulted to something that never works out or something that will get him in trouble. Being a troublemaker at heart, Penny's boyfriend sometimes can't help himself. Despite the possibility of Gumball messing up, which is kind of high, Penny always trusted Gumball and just hoped for the best.

"Hmmm... Okay. You're not telling me about it, are you?"

"Nope." Gumball said as he stood by the door.

"Called it."

They both shared a chuckle before leaving the cafeteria.

"Penny, I'm gonna wait for Darwin here. Mind if you go ahead first?" Gumball requested.

"Oh sure. I don't mind." Penny planted a kiss on one of Gumball's cheek and added, "See you later, Gumball." as she started to walk away from her boyfriend.

Gumball dazedly smiled. "Yeah~ Later... Bye." He waved. "Bye!"

Giggling, Penny went on her way.

Sighing, Gumball waited 'till his girlfriend turned around a corner. "I love you!!" He shouted.

Penny stopped as she heard that call. She giggled lovingly, sighed, and said, "Gumball." before contunuing.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-–—–-

A.N. — This fic was **_DISCONTINUED_**. My original plan about this story was make it arc base. You know... writing minor plots that may or may not lead to a major one. But I'm new in writing fanfics and lacks skill to make a long term story. And so... I think of creating one-shots first before going to big projects like a wanted to do. He he he. That's me for now. Have a good day!

And Don'tMindMe! XD

— **ElexCube**


End file.
